Birdflash Christmas
by miyukouyama
Summary: Wally tries to get Dick into the Christmas spirit.


***Gahhh Well this is first fanfiction ever so please don't kill me too much with criticism xD**

It was Christmas Eve in Rhode Island, and snow blanketed the entire town. The snowfall was heavy this time of year, and Wally began making a snow angel in front of the cave while Robin drank hot chocolate. Robin and Wally were the only ones at mount justice for the holidays, since the rest of the team wanted to be with their families or at least away from any hero business.

Wally's family was against him staying at the cave for Christmas, but he ignored them. He knew Christmas was a difficult time for Dick, and wanted to be there for him. Dick's resentment toward the holidays may have been because of the death of his parents. Dick didn't have a family to return home to when the hero work was done like many of his teammates. Since that night that the flying Graysons fell to their deaths, Dick hasn't seen a real Christmas. It may also have been because Batman was never one to celebrate the holidays. Bruce tended to neglect Dick even on Christmas Eve. He wouldn't sacrifice his work for "childish" holiday traditions. Even though Batman was sometimes cold, he never made Robin help him during the holidays, meaning he was allowed to stay with Wally for the week.

Wally began to make a snowman as the younger teen idly sipped his cup of hot chocolate. Kid flash always had a feel for the holidays, making him the perfect person to bring Robin's spirits up.

"Come here Dick! Help me out!" Wally shouted while gesturing his friend to come into the snow.

"Shhh! Don't call me that here!" Dick said while searching around him in fear that someone might have heard that. Even though the whole team was gone and Wally knew his identity, he refused to take off his sunglasses. He was very serious about keeping his name a secret.

"Stop being so uptight. The team is gone for the week and there's no one here." Wally sighed.

Dick still looked around with cautious eyes.

"Here maybe this will lighten you up." Wally ran at top speed and swiftly removed the young boy's glasses. "Hey look everybody! It's Dick Grayson!" he laughed. Dick turned a hot red.

"Give those back!" he yelled. Dick knew it was pointless, but he attempted to catch Wally. He ran through the snow and Wally chuckled. "Over here!" Wally taunted behind him. Wally went from one side of the snow to the other in the blink of the eye, and Dick tried desperately to catch him.

"Stop!" Dick shouted, face still flushed. As the boy attempted to turn he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. Wally burst out laughing.

"Who knew the boy wonder could be so clumsy?" Wally teased as he offered him a hand. Dick kept his face buried in the snow.

"Dick?" Wally asked, now in a concerned tone. Dick slowly lifted his face, that was now drenched with tears.

"Oh god, Dick I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you hurt!" Wally quickly lifted his friend to his feet and offered him his glasses. Dick ignored his offer and openly sobbed in front of his friend.

"I'm fine." Dick mumbled in a shaky voice.

"Well clearly you're not! Let's get you inside. Did you hurt your foot, or your leg? What's the matter dude?" Wally exclaimed. Dick opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself. Instead, he fell to his knees and continued to cry. The young boy cried into his hands and began to gasp for air. Wally had no idea what to do, but tried to stay calm. He knew that the boy wasn't hurting, not physically anyway.

"It's going to be ok, Rob." He said with a gentle smile while getting to his knees. "Do you want to go back to the bat cave? It might be better for you." Dick looked up with tears still running, but now with a panicked expression.

"No! I want to stay. I'm sorry about this." He wiped his tears, though they seemed to keep coming.  
Though Wally knew it was cruel, he thought Dick looked adorable when he was crying.

"Rob…" Wally took Dick into his arms and held him tight. "Is this about your parents? Or Batman? It's ok to talk these things out you know, especially with me." Dick was trembling in his arms, but did not pull away.

"It's not that…" Dick began. He took a moment to wipe away some of his tears. "It's just…" his eyes kept filling with water. He took a minute to calm down and speak clearly. "Of course my parents being gone and Batman being… Batman has got me down. But that's normal you know? I'm used to that." He paused. "I guess what's really bugging me is that I'm ruining your Christmas." He admitted.

Wally's eyes went wide and he pushed Dick away from him, his hands remaining on Dick's shoulders.

"How are you ruining my Christmas?" Wally asked, completely confused. Dick looked away.

"You have a family Wally. You deserve to be with them on Christmas. Just because my Christmas is miserable doesn't give me the right to drag you down with me." He explained. "I don't think it's fair. The last thing I wanted to do is take my best friend away from his family." Dick was more composed now, and the tears were now dry on his face. "I feel awful…"

Wally couldn't think of words. _"Dragging me down? Unfair? These couldn't be farther from the truth."_

Dick stared at Wally with guilt, and before either of them knew it, Wally took Dick and kissed him passionately. Once they're lips met Dick was completely shocked, but after a short moment he kissed back with equal intensity. Wally tried to convey his feelings without words, and Dick's lack of resistance seemed to understand what he was saying.

Once their kiss finally came to an end, Wally smiled.

"You're the most important person to me Dick. And being with you on Christmas is the best Christmas I could ask for."


End file.
